Talk:Keyblade (3.5e Equipment)
Opening Stuff You mean like an at-will, standard-action action knock spell?--Genowhirl 14:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) No Cost Having no cost to purchase, does that technically make this an artifact?--Ganteka Future 17:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade The keyblade is only usable by the Keyblade Master class that I am currently working on. Therefore I didn't think it needed a cost because the Keyblade Masters will get a Keyblade for free when they start their adventures. --SteveAce89 14:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, right now, my biggest concern here is making this function how a mundane weapon functions, if that's what it is supposed to be. What mundane property could a weapon have that prevents anyone from using it with a proficiency, in this case Exotic Weapon Proficiency? That really just makes it sound like this Keyblade Master class just gets proficiency with this weapon as a class feature at first level. Again, as a mundane weapon, what mundane property allows it to be the only weapon capable of harming Heartless? It seems like a slap in the face of every other character/class/monster in DnD to say that they can't harm a monster because they don't have this single weapon only usable by a single class. Perhaps Heartless should have some sort of damage reduction that Keyblade Masters can overcome when wielding a Keyblade, making the supernatural property a class ability rather than a property of a mundane weapon. Also, as a mundane weapon, it opens any locked chest or door. This definitely sounds like it should be a property of the class that functions while the character is holding the weapon, rather than of the weapon itself. Finally, as for cost, if it truly is a regular mundane weapon, it should have a cost, since it could be sold/made. Since all keyblades are masterwork (a totally fine thing to have that pops up on some weapons occasionally) and exotic, a price of 300-400 gp would be appropriate. So, in conclusion, I think it would be more appropriate for this item to be something like "in the hands of anyone else, it's basically like a hard-to-use longsword, but in the hands of a Keyblade Master, it's true potential is unlocked (no pun intended)". --Ganteka Future 20:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good, and actually I'm not really making a Heartless monster class right now, thats why I have my Heartless-Possessed Character/Creature template. The Keyblade isn't actually the only way to harm the Heartless, otherwise Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Donald, and Goofy and basically any other partner in Kingdom Hearts would have Keyblades. Its just part of the description. But that last part about making it hard to use for anything but a Keyblade Master and the cost is just fine. Thanks for the input. leveling up? now this is a AMAZING idea but i have one question the damage is ok but once you get to the higher levels that is weak so does the keyblade level up with you? meaning the damage increases?